


This Isn't The End

by hannernanners93



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abandonment, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannernanners93/pseuds/hannernanners93
Summary: Maya and Riley have both had their hearts broken by their father. Can meeting each other help them heal?





	This Isn't The End

**Author's Note:**

> AU: in which Maya’s father still leaves, but her and Riley don’t meet when they’re little. Instead they meet when they’re much older and have both had their heartbroken by their fathers.
> 
> ...I found this on my computer and I'm pretty sure I based it on This Isn't The End by Owl City

Maya Hart’s heart broke the day her dad left her family, the day he left _her. _The blonde-haired girl had just turned eight the day he left. It shattered her heart to see her daddy leave. She saw him pack his bag and head out the door. He had left before, after having screaming and fighting with her mother. But he never left like this. She was sitting under their kitchen table when she saw him with his suitcase in the hand. He looked at her sadly and left the house. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried to speak, tried to say, “Please daddy, don’t leave me. I’ll be better.” But the words never left her mouth. The way he had packed his suitcase and walked out the door. The way he smiled at her sadly and whispered “I love you” when he tucked her into bed the night before. She knew he wasn’t coming back. _He never even told her goodbye. _

She would see her friends be picked up at school by their dads, see fathers and daughters playing in the park or hear about a father/daughter dance at school, and she would come home crying. She built a wall around her heart so she would never let anyone else in and get hurt like she did the day her father left her. Scars formed on her arm whenever she felt anything resembling a negative emotion until the day her mom found her in her room cutting her skin open, blood pouring out of her wrist.

That was the day her mother gave her an ultimatum: Talk to her or go to therapy. She chose therapy. At therapy, she learned she had a fear of abandonment (she already knew that). She also learned that if she wanted closure, she was going to have to find a way to let her father know how she feels. Her therapist suggested writing a letter to her father and seeing if that did anything about the negative emotions she was feeling. She took her therapist’s advice, and all she felt was anger piling up in her throat, making her want to throw shit all over her room. She clenched her fist and prayed for some kind of miracle...for someone to give her guidance, to help her with what she was going through. Little did she know, that’s just what was coming to her in the form of a girl she would call “Riles.”

Riley Matthew’s dad,  C ory was known for making everyone happy. He was a teacher and he did what he could to change the world. One day, Cory and Topanga hosted a party at their apartment. Everyone they knew came. One of the last things Riley remembered about her dad was sitting between him and Shawn, her dad constantly cracking jokes and making her and Shawn both laugh uncontrollably. He seemed happy to Riley. She was ten years old and was having one of the best nights of her life. That night, before she went to sleep, Cory came to tuck her into her bed and kiss her good night. He made sure to tell her he loved her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She didn’t think anything of it and just told him good night and that she loved him too. 

Two hours later, she woke up because she heard sobbing in the other room. It was Topanga.

Riley got out of bed and walked to her mother and asked, “Mommy, what’s wrong?”

Topanga looked at her daughter sadly and said, “I was going to wait until the morning to tell you this, sweetheart. But something happened to daddy. He’s not here anymore honey.”  


“Well, maybe he’s at Uncle Shawn’s.”

Her mother grabbed her shoulder and said, “No,  Riley,  the police came by. Your father...he killed himself outside of a bar after the party. He...he shot himself, honey. I don’t know why. I’m so sorry.”

“No!” Riley yelled, “You’re lying! Daddy wouldn’t do that to me or to you or to Auggie! He loves us.”

Tears were forming in the young girl’s eyes and she was stomping her feet, “HE’S ALIVE! HE’S ALIVE! HE’S ALIVE!”

At this, Topanga grabbed her young daughter and held her tight, “I know this hurts, baby. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why he did it either. But they showed me pictures of the body. It was him, sweet girl.”

Riley’s sobs had quieted and her breath hitched. “Why did he to it Mommy?”

“I don’t know, baby girl. I don’t know.”

Riley soon shut herself out from the world. She would go to school and do her work. But she didn’t talk. She just stayed silent. At home, she would lock herself in her room and not talk to anyone. As she grew older, her desire for isolation increased. She never wanted to be hurt like she was when her father died. Therefore, she isolated herself, hardly ever leaving her room except for school and sometimes to eat.

On the 6th anniversary of her father’s death, she went to his tombstone for the first time since the funeral. She was sixteen now. She missed him so fucking much, it killed her inside. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. Suddenly, she heard movement at the cemetery gate. She looked up and saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair.


End file.
